Verun’s Bite
An E - Grade Spiritual Tool in the form of an axe Description F grade The axe was slightly larger compared to the military axes of the demons, and the adjective that would best describe it was primal. It had a large almost straight edge that ran roughly 40 centimeters long, moving some ways alongside the handle. The metal of the head looked worn, with multiple scratches and imperfections. On top of the head there were grisly teeth of some unknown beast embedded that were blackened and serrated. The same type of teeth were fastened at the bottom of the slightly uneven handle. The handle itself was made of some wood, and almost fully wrapped in coarse leather. All in all, it looked like something Zac imagined an Orc war-chief would use, and it even emitted an air of danger. E grade The head was made of some dark metal before, but now it looked greyish-white and seemed to be actually created from an enormous tooth. Its edge was still curved, but slightly larger compared to before, almost reaching half a meter by now. Its edge was a bit uneven as well, and his thoughts still went to Orc Chieftains when Zac looked at it. There were still a few smaller teeth fastened to the back of the head, but now there was one that was far larger than the others. It almost formed a counterweight and formed a sharp spike that pushed out from the back of the axe-head. Its needlepoint looked extremely sharp, and it should have extreme piercing power if he needed it. The handle was still wrought of some wood, though it looked a bit more greyish compared to before. But more interestingly five fractals ran all along the handle. The one closest to the end of the haft was glistening with a crimson red, whereas the others were pitch black. Spirit Tools Spiritual Tools possess an actual soul, and can almost be considered living beings. Only the most talented Blacksmiths can create them using only the best materials. They hold a power level far above a normal weapon and even have their own skills. They also have basic functions such as sharpening and repair as well, making them great long-term companions. What makes them an even better investment is that they can be evolved with the right materials making them great weapons to use even after ranking up. Verun Verun is the spirit within Zac's weapon and since upgrading it to E rank Zac has been able to sense its thoughts to some degree mainly emotions. Since consuming the Mysterous stone purchased at the Auction Verun has been able to materialise though the trigger has remained unknown. Since upgrading Verun has made an appearance when Zac asked for help during an insurmountable battle and Verun complied but was forced to flee when a being capable of destroying it appeared. F grade appearance A prehistoric beast with a huge maw. E grade appearance It was Verun, but its appearance had changed a bit. The most obvious change was the increase in size, with its wither height increasing from roughly 1.5 meters to its current size. Its maw was still an oversized vortex of gristly fangs, making its head just enormous by now. But its body was more proportional, and it rippled with sleek muscles. It felt like a true predator and was felt far more nimble than the stocky barghest, but far more powerful than the agile Gwyllgi.